A Yumikuri Halloween
by magicalgirlsdeservemore
Summary: "Can I ask you about something that's actually scary?" "Sure." Christa lets go of her hand. "What was it like to come out?" (trans girl ymir and chubby historia)


Ymir sighs and braces herself as she walks on the sidewalk to her neighbor's house. She had a gotten a text about a last minute babysitting request, and though she would have preferred watching scary movies (as if) or going to a party (not that she would have gone), she decided she might as well spend her Halloween making some cash. They always pay her well. Maybe a little _too well _but it makes sense considering they understand her situation.

She knocks on the door and Petra opens it, inviting her in warmly.

"Thank you so much! I found out this morning that I have a business meeting and Hanji's needed at the lab." Petra explains, fiddling with her purse.

"It's not a problem." Ymir replies.

"And Nicky's just been _so _excited, it'd break her heart if she couldn't go trick or treating, it's all she's been able to talk about."

"What's her costume?"

"She's a witch. Nicky! Come downstairs, Ymir is here!" Petra calls up to her.

Ymir can't help but smile as she hears footsteps from upstairs get closer. The six year old, is not wearing a witch's outfit but a pair of overalls with a yellow shirt underneath it.

"Honey, why aren't you in your costume yet?" Petra asks.

"It's not time to trick or treat yet." Nicky reasons.

Ymir laughs.

"Don't worry I'll take plenty of pictures for you guys."

_I can't believe I'm doing this, _Ymir thinks, following Nicky around the block. She smiles in spite of it all, she's never been too fond of kids and never thought she'd be in to babysitting, but Nicky is so enthusiastic it's contagious.

Turning a corner, Nicky runs excitedly to the next house. Her pointy black witch hat falls off (which Ymir grabs off the ground right away).

"Hey Nicky, slow down!" she calls after the girl. She walks on the sidewalk leading to the front door, seeing Nicky ring the doorbell. A few seconds pass and there's no response. Ymir walks up to her and puts her hat on for her. Nicky rings the doorbell for the second time.

"Looks like no one's home, c'mon let's go to the next house."

The door opens and Ymir's jaw nearly drops. Christa Lenz, the cute chubby girl she's been crushing on since the fourth grade, opens the door. Her face is blotchy and wet looking. Her eyes widen when she recognizes Ymir, and she looks down in shock at the very loud "Trick or Treat!" from Nicky.

"I don't have any candy." she says, slightly dazed, as if it's the worst thing in the world. Christa attempts to wipe her face with her sleeve.

"It's fine!" Ymir reassures her, concerned. She can faintly hear the sound of a woman yelling- quickly realizing that it must be Christa's mom.

"Do you want to go trick or treating with us?" Ymir blurts, rushed to help the girl out, despite the fact they've never talked outside of school before.

"Is that okay?" she asks worriedly.

"Of course it is, right, Nicky?"

"Let's go get some candy!" the six year old answers, taking off in the direction of the next house.

"Thank you." Christa whispers, shutting the door and sniffling. "I forgot it was Halloween."

By the time the three return to Nicky's house, Ymir can see that both cars are in the driveway.

"Am I allowed in?" Christa asks tentatively.

"Sure, Nicky's parents don't bit. Well, Hanji might, they're a little…interesting."

Nicky opens the door excitedly.

"I got a ton of candy!" she announces proudly.

"Did you get some for me?" Hanji asks, entering the doorway.

"Did you have fun?" Petra asks.

"No! All the candy is mine!" the girl proclaims, getting a laugh from her parents.

"Oh! Ymir, who is this?" Petra asks once noticing Christa.

"This is Christa, she's uh, a friend from school."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Hanji asks.

Ymir can feel the heat rise on her cheeks.

"Nini you can't just ask that, that's rude!" Nicky exclaims.

Thankfully Christa doesn't seem too freaked.

The air is cool, and the moon is bright. Ymir and Christa are sitting on swings, listening to the wind rustle.

"So, no parties for you, huh?" Ymir asks.

Christa shakes her head.

"Well, since it's not even eight, wanna come over to my place and watch a scary movie or something?"

"What, are we friends now?"

Ymir frowns. "I was just thinking you wouldn't want to go back home yet."

"That's none of your business."

"Christa…"

"Look, I really should go back home, Mom's probably worried. We got in a fight and I don't want to get into any more trouble."

"Okay."

Ymir's heart sinks. She didn't know what she was expecting, maybe she shouldn't have invited Christa in the first place.

Christa gets off the swing and stands in front of her.

"Thanks for actually trying to do something."

"You're welcome."

Christa leans down slightly and hugs her, taking Ymir by surprise. She hugs her back- she's soft and warm, it feels nice compared to the cool autumn breeze, especially since the sun is down.

Christa leaves silently, and Ymir doesn't linger at the park for much longer.

The next day at school Christa sits with her at lunch and it's as if they've always been friends.

A year later Christa spends Halloween at Ymir's- they made an agreement to watch scary movies all night. After several bowls of mac n cheese, halfway through their second scary movie Ymir is curled up against the corner of the couch with a blanket covering most of her.

She's too scared to notice that Christa is leaning against her, also sharing the blanket. It's when Christa's hand is holding hers that she notices how _close _they are to each other. She glances at her. Christa is staring at the TV expressionless. She glances back.

"You're scared." Christa teases.

"No, I'm-"

"Just worried that the grudge will crawl out of the TV? This isn't The Ring." she laughs roughly.

Ymir squeezes her hand, and wonders whether or not she's going too far. Christa doesn't seem to mind- or notice.

"Can I ask you about something that's actually scary?"

"Sure."

Christa lets go of her hand.

"What was it like to come out?"

Ymir pauses the movie, it's just Sarah Michelle Gellar siting on a bus anyway.

"It was more nerve-wracking than scary. I mean, telling my parents was the hardest part. It's still weird, they were fine with me being trans, but they don't like the fact I still like girls. Why?" She's not sure if she wants to know the answer.

"Because I'm scared to."

"To come out?"

"Yeah."

Ymir looks at her softly.

"You don't have to if you're not ready."

"I know but." she pauses, staring at Ymir fiercely with those big blue eyes. "I want _you _to know that I like girls."

Ymir grins.

It's their first Halloween at college, Christa's been out of the closet for five months and has been dating Ymir for nearly twelve. The two of them agreed that it would be weird to start dating on a holiday, so they didn't become official girlfriends till 12:00 am, November first.

"C'mon babe, we're going to be late to the party." Ymir says.

Christa looks at her mischievously.

"Yeah, but I wanna _bone_." she laughs. "No skeleton pun intended."

Ymir just stares at her. They've done it twice today already. She smiles eagerly.

"Since we're gonna be late anyway, we might as well…" she trails off.

An hour later they're in their costumes, the cliché devil and angel pair. Ymir finds it funny, since she knows her girlfriend is _anything _but innocent.

They get to Reiner's party, and Ymir laughs obnoxiously. Reiner and Bertholdt are both wearing black body suits with huge fake slices of bread, Reiner is the peanut butter and Bertholdt is the jelly.

"Hey, at least ours look better than that." Ymir jokes.

Her face falls when she sees Mikasa and Annie's costumes. Mikasa is dressed as a convincing looking cop, and Annie is in a sleazy black and white prison outfit.

"Shit babe, I think they might win the contest." Ymir deadpans.

Christa giggles.

"Don't worry, we'll beat them next year." the shorter girl reassures her.

"Damn right we will."

They grin at each other.

Later that night they walk back to Ymir's dorm holding hands.

"I can't believe it's been two years since you invited me to join you and Nicky." Christa says.

"I'm really glad you came."

"Me too."

There is a pleasant silence.

"So, are we gonna watch a scary movie or two?" Christa asks.

"You _know_ I get scared easily."

"Exactly. You get extra cuddly when you're scared." Christa points out.

"Do not." Ymir defends.

"Do too."

"Prove me wrong, then." Christa dares, knowing Ymir can't refuse a challenge.

(Ymir, does in fact, get extra cozy when they watch scary movies. And Christa loves it).


End file.
